Horrores a un Faraón
by mouhitorinoyuugi
Summary: No apto para menores de 18 años.Atemu es secuestrado por Thief Bakura,siempre fueron enemigos,pero para sorpresa de Atemu,parece que en el odio de Bakura, se adivinan otros sentimientos. Atemu x Thief Bakura. One shot.YAOI


**ATENCIÓN**

**Esta historia es solo para ADULTOS.(Ranking M) Debes tener 18 años o mayor para poder leer esta historia.**

**No tomo responsabilidad si personas menores de 18 años leen esta historia.**

**Esta historia contiene algunas escenas de violencia y otra escenas no recomendables para niños.**

Dedicado a mi admiradora Katruina por su cumpleaños que sé que le gusta mucho Bakura.

_La historia comienza cuando el Faraón Atemu, quien había quedado huérfano de muy pequeño, estaba estudiando en su "biblioteca" del palacio. Su sierva, Teana, quien estaba perdidamente enamorada del, por mirarle tanto distraída rompió un jarrón que era la difunta Faraona Seraffinah _(NA: nombre puesto por mí si alguien sabe como se llama la madre de Atemu díganmelo)_, una hermosa mujer rubia de ojos violeta quien hacía años, cuando su hijo era apenas un niñito de dos años, fue ultrajada y asesinada por Thief Bakura en el pasado frente a los ojos de su propio hijo (este nunca supo que el pequeño príncipe estaba escondido aquella noche que ultrajó a Seraffinah). Teana se puso a llorar pensando que le cortarían la cabeza por romper dicho jarrón, pero en cuanto llegaron los guardias, el propio faraón mintió afirmando que él lo había roto sin querer para salvarla. Teana le agradeció y así comenzó una amistad que no tardó en convertirse en romance._

_Atemu había sido criado por Shimon, la mano derecha e izquierda de su padre el Faraón Akunumkanon, Shimon, un eunuco con una historia previa muy interesante, lo criaba e intentaba evitar que alguien se enterara de que el actual Faraón tenía un romance secreto con su propia sierva. Pero después, disfrazando bien a Teana, lograron engañar al pueblo haciéndoles creer que esta era una princesa. Claro...hasta que Bakura gritó que ella era una "Sierva limpia culos reales" en su fiesta de compromiso, escapándose enseguida para no ser atrapado._

_Thief Bakura _(NA: Katruina, me encanta este personaje porque es el "villano cínico perfecto", no es nada personal, al contrario, después de este Fic me encariñé con él)_, era un asesino ultrajador muy famoso, ya que él se había encargado de matar mucha gente incluida la familia del faraón actual, Atemu. Y encima casi se abusa de Teana una vez (_Por eso es que Atemu no le podía ver a Bakura ni en pintura_), pero por suerte Priest Seth la salvó, claro Teana estaba asombrada, este no era de llevarse bien con nadie, mucho menos con ella, pues Priest Seth había estado enamorado de su primo Atemu desde siempre. En un chapter Priest Seth no se contiene y besa a Atemu en los labios, claro que al Faraón _(NA: heterosexual en este Fic)_ no le agradó pero dijo que le guardaría el secreto y que podía notar que su primo, detrás de su mal humor y soberbia, tenía buenas intenciones solo que bueno...sabía que Priest Seth se sentía herido por no ser correspondido._

_La historia es muy interesante pero muy larga, Atemu y Teana luego se casan, y al poco tiempo tienen un hija llamada Latiffa. Idéntica a su abuela Seraffinah y carácter como el de su padre aunque poco se le notaba por sus dos años. _

_Bakura se las arregló para raptar a Latiffa pidiendo un rescate por ella. Sus padres al encontrarlo, se desesperaron, pues Bakura tenía a la niña completamente desnuda y amenazaba matarla de la manera mas horrorosa: ultrajar a la niña con sus dos años provocándole además del terrible dolor, la muerte. _

_Atemu al ver que Bakura no jugaba cuando comenzó enfrente de ellos a masturbarse y acercar los genitales de la niña hacía él, se arrodilló inclinándose ante él y se rindió entregándose por su hija y sabiendo que con eso, también la parte del trato: _

_Si Bakura liberaba a Latiffa y le dejaba ir sana y salva con Teana, Atemu debía entregarse, entregar su puesto de Faraón y obviamente el pueblo entero de Egipto en manos de un asesino y ultrajador._

_Bakura sonrió con su mirada cínica, alejó a la niña que por suerte estaba intacta y hasta se reía por no entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y creer que todo se trataba de un juego. _

_Junto a sus "amigos" le dieron la bebé a Teana y esta escapó con todos los guardias con la niña en brazos rápidamente hacia Siria. Mientras que el pobre ex-faraón recibió en principio una fuerte golpiza por parte de Bakura y sus "amigos"._

_La historia es muy larga interesante, pero el mejor de todos los capítulosz que hice fue este, donde la historia continúa justo después de que Teana escapa con Latiffa y Bakura se lleva a Atemu herido de la golpiza a una casa _(los dueños obviamente fueron robados y asesinados por Bakura)_ en la afueras de la ciudad. Mientras sus "amigos" van hasta el palacio obviamente a disfrutar del preciado oro prometido, entre placeres como comida, siervas a quienes obviamente ultrajarán y seguirán matando logrando mas caos en Egipto._

NA: Bien. Aquí va, Katruina, Feliz Cumpleaños, espero que te guste, Bakura no está como villano, sino como una persona enferma de su cabeza, la verdad, hasta yo quedé impresionada de mi misma. Adoro este personaje en mi Fic, muestra como en realidad, el odio de Bakura era tan solo: amor.

**Horrores a un Faraón.**

_Atemu, que ya estaba inconsciente por los golpes de los amigos de Bakura, apenas podía ver bien a Bakura que se acercó y comenzó a golpearlo, haciendo que sus gritos se escucharan desde afuera. Los amigos de Bakura sonrieron y se fueron hacia el palacio._

_Bakura al ver que sus amigos se alejaron, se sentó en la cama y lo miró detenidamente ahora se veía diferente sin su Sennen Puzzle y sin su corona de Faraón. Se le acercó, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hablarle calmadamente._

-Bueno, ahora que las cosas están en su lugar tendré que cambiar mi modales no crees? Tú que fuiste Faraón debes saber como hacerlo.

_Su receptor apenas le prestaba atención, lo único que estaba en su mente era que Latiffa y Teana hubiesen escapado sanas y salvas_.

-Verás, me puse a pensar, como fue tu vida de Faraón? Supongo que fue dura sin tus padres, eh?

_Su presa parpadeaba cansado por los golpes con mirada débil._

-Tú crees que yo fui el malvado. Pero solo me vengué de tu tío Akhenaden, pero maté a tu padre por equivocación, ya que ambos eran gemelos. Bueno, ya no debes preocuparte por tu tío, mis amigos se están divirtiendo con él ahora.

_Cerró los ojos un momento para descansar. No tenía miedo de Bakura y poco le importaba lo que le pudiese hacer, él estaba tranquilo con que Latiffa y Teana habían huido._

-Tu tío mató a toda la gente de mi pueblo, fue cuando tenías 8 días de nacer, en tu circuncisión. Yo estaba allí, me iban a sacrificar para darle poder al futuro Faraón, pues, tu tío iba a mentir que tu primo Seth era el heredero, ya que solo llevaban días de diferencia, pero hubo un "error" y trajeron al verdadero faraón, osea, tú. Y por eso tienes dentro tuyo ese gran poder que poco te sirvió teniendo un lazo tan grande de amor a tu familia.

_Abrió sus ojos un poco débil pero comenzó a balbucear, seguramente quería responder sus palabras. Bakura se acercó para escucharle pero no pudo entender sus gemidos._

-Bueno, parece que te comieron la lengua los ratones. En fin, ese día cuando te iban a circuncindar mataron en el altar a toda mi gente y yo era el último de mi familia pero entre el escándalo que mi madre hizo cuando mataron a mi hermana mayor tuve tiempo de esconderme y ver como sacrificaban a mi madre y derramaban su sangre sobre el cuerpo de mi padre y hermana.

_Bakura hizo una pausa y cerró sus ojos. Su receptor frunció el ceño seguramente cuestionándose a sí mismo sobre esa historia._

-El tabernáculo se llenó de luz y el sacerdote te acostó allí, estuvo una cuantas horas diciendo estupideces y cuando terminó, su mano se notaba temblorosa por sus nervios. Tomó el cuchillo de oro real y procedió con tu circuncisión. Cuando lo hizo, surgió un poder muy fuerte que hizo un viento que me hizo volar y no te volví a ver hasta que te comprometiste con tu sierva limpia culos reales. Sé que ese viejo tonto murió y que solo tú sobreviviste a causa del poder.

_Comenzó a balbucear otra vez pero nada se le entendía_.

-Descuida Atemu, no te tengo rencor. No es nada personal, simplemente que no puedo soportar que conserves ese poder que es mío, ya que salió de la sangre de mi pueblo.

_Desistió de intentar hablar, el profundo dolor de sus heridas lo debilitaban. Su victimario lo miró serio, sin su mirada de cínico, se quedó observando sus heridas. Le sacó la ropa superior dejándole el torso descubierto y tiró la ropa al suelo. Su víctima, se pensó a sí mismo que seguramente este tramaba algo. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Bakura sacarse su ropa superior también, rasgarla y mojarla con el agua de la jarra de agua. Comenzó a limpiarle las heridas y le hizo una especie de vendas. Ante semejante escena, apenas pudo reaccionar y terminó durmiéndose. El rey de los ladrones, admiró el amanecer y se acostó a su lado durmiéndose. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Al atardecer, el ex-faraón despertó mucho mejor. Ya estaba consciente y se había repuesto un poco de sus heridas. Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue un plato con comida. _

-Come, no es como la comida del palacio pero al menos te servirá para mitigar tu hambre.

-Termina ya con esto, si vas a matarme hazlo ya, Bakura.

-No, me estoy divirtiendo más así.

_Su víctima frunció el ceño y movió su cabeza haciendo a un lado el pan que le acercaba Bakura._

-Bah! Como quieras. Ahora entiendo porque estas tan delgado...

_Atemu serio y callado no respondió. Bakura, se comió el plato y bebió de la cerveza. Luego se limpió con su muñeca derecha y se acercó al oído de Atemu susurrándole._

-...Tomare un baño, no te vayas...

_Atemu le arrancó una oreja haciendo gritar a Bakura del dolor. Furioso lo golpeó fuertemente en la cara_.

-Por que tenías que hacer eso?

-Porque te odio! Yo no tengo la culpa de que mi Tío Akhenaden matase a la gente de tu pueblo. Ni mucho menos mi familia, a la cual destruiste siempre. Mataste a mis padres y estuviste a punto de ultrajar a mi hija de apenas dos años de edad! La ibas a matar de la manera mas sucia y cruel que puede existir! Y también intentases abusarte de Teana cuando apenas se comprometió conmigo! Maltrataste a mi pueblo y puedo seguir pero es que me estoy hartando de esperar...

-No veo la prisa... -_se limpió la sangre que salía de su perdida oreja-..._después de todo te morirás igual.

_Con esto Bakura se media vuelta y se fue a bañar. Cuando volvió notó que su presa ya había intentado escaparse pero que no pudo por las cadenas gruesas que tenían en sus muñecas y tobillos. Su cuerpo yacía boca abajo haciendo que sus flequillos rubios tocaran el suelo._

-Atemu...Atemu..._-movió la cabeza en señal negativa como dando lástima y burlándose al mismo tiempo.- _Qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo?

_Su presa ya estaba inconsciente por seguramente el golpe contra el suelo, Bakura lo acostó de vuelta en la cama y ajustó sus cadenas para que no tuviese tanta movilidad. Más tarde, cuando su víctima despertó, el rey de los ladrones volvió a intentar darle de comer pero no obtuvo resultados. Encogiéndose de hombros, le dejó el plato allí y comenzó a hablarle._

-Por qué no quieres comer?

-Qué sentido tiene si me vas a matar?

-Buen punto, quizás que tu muerte no sea tan dolorosa.

_Atemu rió un poco en tono de burla sárcastica hacia Bakura._

-Viniendo de tu parte...será dolorosa de todas maneras.

_Su victimario sonrió._

-Parece que conoces me estilo.

_Su presa estreñó sus párpados en rabia, por lo que Bakura lo miró intrigado._

-Algo que no sepa?

-Nada de tu incumbencia.

_Un arranque violento buscó la respuesta._

-Dímelo!

_A pesar del golpe, no obtuvo más respuesta que una típica expresión que enfocaba seriedad. Bakura se levantó de la cama y con parsimonia susurró maliciosamente:_

-Bueno, creo que tendré que recapacitar acerca de tu familia...

_Su contraparte, frunciendo su pulida dentadura como un perro rabioso, gritó:_

-Me acordé mi madre!... está bien?

_De espaldas, sonrió, sí, lo tenía totalmente bajo su poder, a él, al invencible, al faraón, al dios divino adorado por el pueblo, ese que no podía ser tocado por los lacallos, estaba ahora...bajo su merced. Que bien se sentía, estaba tocando la gloria con solo sentir su presencia, así, tan vunerable. Se regocijó, sí, nada podía compararse con ese momento._

-Seraffinah... ahhhhh... aún puedo sentir su aroma a rosas...

_El ex-faraón lo miraba completamente fuera de sí, era consciente que lo único que lo detenía era ese pacto, sabía que aunque este fuera muy custodiado por la guardia del palacio, él mismo podía matarlo con sus propias manos_.

-Por lo que vi en tu expresión, no fue un recuerdo lindo de tu madre.

-Así como sufriste cuando mataron a la tuya delante de tus ojos de niño, me diste el mismo destino...

_Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Bakura._

-Atemu...tú...?

-SI VAS A MATARME, HAZLO YA!

_Quedó perplejo, él no sabía que Atemu con sus tres años había presenciado ese asesinato, pero lo que es peor, al menos a la madre de Bakura nadie le había ultrajado antes de matarla. _

-Vaya que si fui un idiota, estuviste allí todo el tiempo y no te vi.

_No obtuvo más respuesta que un forcejeo de las cadenas que rechinaron furiosas dando un chirrido que a cualquiera le pondría los pelos de punta._

-No puedo decirte que lo siento, verás, tu madre era mas bonita inclusive más que tu esposa Teana, pero no se iba a fijar en prófugo como yo. Fue el segundo ser más bonito que vi en mi vida, pero...

_Bakura hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos con una expresión que dejo atónito al ex faraón._

-Tu belleza supera con creces la de tu madre. Eres igual a ella, y no solo físicamente, tienes su carácter también.

_Se alejó unos pasos, tomó la lanza pero la utilizó para dejarlo semi-inconsciente con la otra punta de madera. Su presa quedó por unos minutos inconsciente, luego despertó pero apenas podía abrir sus ojos._

_El rey de los ladrones se le acercó y clavó su mirada en la suya._

-Es una lástima... que tu belleza también será desperdiciada.

_Bakura tomó ambas mejillas bruscamente, el ex-faraón, no reaccionaba por el golpe, apenas podía abrir levemente los ojos. Su victimario, acercó a su rostro del mismo modo brusco y le besó de improvisto. El beso fue largo y pero extrañadamente...suave, como quien prueba un delicioso fruto. _

_Cuando el beso terminó, Bakura le sonrió pero sin su mirada cínica, era una mirada tierna, como la de un niño. El ex-faraón por su lado sentía asco, la última vez había sido Seth un día antes de su boda. Pero, no sintió su preocupación hasta que su victimario comenzó a tocarlo como si él fuese una mujer. Sintió como comenzó besarle el cuello suavemente y sus manos se iban deslizando desde su pecho hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. La mirada de Bakura ya no era la del asesino que todos conocían y empezó a llenar su cuerpo de besos muy suavemente. Ya no le era ningún chiste, pero no iba a darle el gusto de disfrutar su derrota, no, no le iba a permitir regocijarse con esa humillación, tan solo se quedó callado observándolo con expresión seria._

_El rey de los ladrones iba recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente y llenándolo de besitos como mariposas, que a él...no le hacían ninguna gracia. Tomó delicadamente una de las manos del ex-faraón, pero no como solían hacerlo los sacerdotes, en señal de respeto...sino como...no, no podía ser eso, tenía que estar bromeando..._

_Su victimario se estiró hasta la mano y la besó, volvió a besarlo en los labios tiernamente mientras él se llenaba cada vez más de asco además del odio y rencor que le tenía. Mientras le besaba, el rey de los ladrones deslizó sus manos por sus costillas hasta llegar a sus caderas, suavemente besó su cuello y le bajó con delicadeza sus ropas inferiores, exponiendo el desnudo cuerpo de su inmóvil presa. _

_Los besos de Bakura iban bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo mientras que el ex faraón tenía cada vez más... ganas de vomitar. Eso fue hasta que llegó a la zona de su pelvis, su victimario lo miró con mirada de niño como pidiendo permiso para un paseo escolar. Este le respondió con mirada seria de no gustarle nada. El "niño" se encogió de hombros y delicadamente puso su mano en su miembro, causando que el ex faraón enseguida reaccionara a pesar de lo débil que estaba._

-Oh, por favor! Si vas a matarme no tienes que torturarme de este modo...

_Le habló con tono muy molesto el ex faraón. Bakura quitó su mano enseguida y se acercó hasta su rostro en silencio. Le miró a los ojos con una mirada como la de un niño que ha hecho una travesura mala. Puso sus manos encima de sus mejillas y lo abrazó poniendo su cabeza en su hombro. Atónito, el ex-faraón se cuestionó a sí mismo:_

"Mucho alcohol?"

_Movió su cabeza un poco, como un niño que busca refugio en los brazos de su padre. Su contraparte quedó un poco desconcertado, no entendía bien su comportamiento. El rey de los ladrones lo miró a los ojos y le preguntó._

-Tú que eres padre, supongo sabes lo que es cuidar un niño, verdad?

_Su presa le miró con mirada desconfiada:_

"Sí...creo que se está volviendo completamente loco, pero le seguiré el juego"

-Sí, soy padre, y sé como cuidar a mi hija.

-Y seguro la abrazas cuando necesita unos mimos, verdad_?-lo abrazó poniendo su cabeza en su pecho-_

-Sí.

_El famoso asesino se sentó en la cama, tomó sus grilletes y los aflojó dándole más movilidad, pero no lo soltó. Al ex faraón se le vino una idea a la cabeza en ese mismo instante, así es que pensó para sí:_

"Mmmhh, tal vez tenga una oportunidad para salvarme"

-Y podrías abrazarme como mi padre esta noche? -_le preguntó su contraparte haciendolo despertar de sus pensamientos-_

_Asintió, a pesar de que deseaba ahorcarlo ferozmente con sus manos, se contuvo y con la idea fija de volver con su familia, lo abrazó mimándole en la cabeza del mismo modo que lo hacía con su hijita, después de todo, sabía que la única forma de escapar era siguiéndole su loco juego._

-Gracias. -_le contestó Bakura con voz suave-_

_Cerró sus ojos, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo los latidos y respiración de su presa. Puso su mano en el pecho de este y lo acarició un poco. El ex faraón suspiró profundo, no le gustaba mucho la situación pero estaba ansioso por escapar y ver a su familia otra vez. El rey de los ladrones levantó su cabeza, tomó suavemente su mentón y le besó suavemente. Su contraparte sentía asco, rencor y odio. Pero se lo tragaba todo, todo con tal de liberarse._

-Sabes? Tienes razón, no fue tu culpa.-_le comentó con voz suave_-

_Solo asintió._

-Pero...

-Pero?-_preguntó desconcertado-_

_Bakura tomó un minuto de silencio, se acercó a su oreja y le susurró al oído_.

-...Esta noche, quiero que seas mío...

_Los ojos de su presa se tornaron de una forma inexplicable, fue la primera vez que se vio el horror en sus ojos. _

_Pero en cuánto Bakura volvió a mirarlo, este volvió a mirarlo con su típica mirada seria. Respiró hondo y con cara de asco observó como su victimario comenzó a bajar hasta su miembro mientras comenzaba a mover su mano sobre este para lograr que se le erectara. _

_Estreñó sus párpados con asco y pensó para sí._

"Ra...tan caro es el precio por volver con mi familia otra vez?..."

_Su victimario frotaba suavemente su miembro buscando que sintiera placer, pero por todo lo contrario, lo único que se le notaba era el asco de ser tocado por otro hombre. Finalmente, el ex-faraón entendió que era la única forma de volver a reencontrarse con su familia. Haciendo un esfuerzo terrible, se concentró en despejarse de la pesadilla que le había tocado vivir y con el pasar un prolongado tiempo finalmente Bakura logró su propósito. Este sonrió regocijado y alzó su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos. A pesar de tener que fingir semejante acto, no podía dejar de mirarlo serio._

-...Eres tan rubio como tu madre...

_Rechinó sincronizadamente párpados y dientes para no explotar en furia pero enseguida los abrió en pánico al sentir le lengua de Bakura en su miembro._

-Qué haces?

-...Tranquilo, no te dolerá, relájate...

_Lentamente rozaba su lengua suavemente por su miembro en forma circular y lo lamía de arriba hacia abajo, moviendo una mano en su miembro y la otra acariciando las nalgas de su presa. Luego de lamer un buen rato, logrando que la erección comenzara a mejorar, su victimario metió delicadamente su boca en su miembro, esto puso nervioso a su rehén, para empezar el asco que le daba, pero tenía miedo de que lo capara con los dientes. Después de un largo rato, el famoso asesino al fin consiguió escuchar que la respiración de su presa se agitaba. Sonrió y comenzó a succionar un poco más rápido moviendo su manos en sus testículos._

_Su presa, con asco y con cara de rabia, cerraba los ojos para mentirse a sí mismo que nada de eso estaba sucediendo, pero cuando por fin creyó auto-convencerse de su propia mentira para eludir la realidad:_

-...Estas muy tenso, trata de liberarte...

_Obviamente esa frase venía con la intención de convencer al ex-faraón de que debía concentrarse en semejante acto, pero este sonrió y desistió de seguir ofreciendo resistencia._

"Liberarme, sí, eso voy a hacer, así podré ver si mi hijita y mi esposa, debo volver con ellas para protegerlas"

_Bakura al ver la sonrisa de Atemu pensó en su delirio que su presa sonreía por la excitación. Siguió succionado y succionado más intensamente, luego de más de una hora, al fin escuchó su respiración agitarse de un modo audible al tiempo que se tragaba toda su secreción amorosa, se lo tragó todo, hasta la última gota como si se tratase del mejor néctar del mundo. El ex faraón, exhausto, se quedó inmóvil con su abdomen subiendo y bajando repetidamente con alto ritmo. Bakura se recostó encima del, apoyó su cabeza en su pecho tomando una de sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos, pero no recibió respuesta de parte de la mano de su contraparte. Luego le miró fijamente a los ojos, tomó su mejilla y acariciándola le susurró:_

-...Agradezco a Ra que naciste, eres lo más bello que existe en este mundo...tu cuerpo es tan perfecto como tu rostro, cabello y ojos...

_Su rehén, exhausto, no quizó abrir sus ojos pero empezó a dudar; si su victimario le trataba así, solo podían ser dos posibilidades, o se había vuelto completamente loco, o realmente Bakura estaba enamorado del. _

_Después de que el ex faraón se incorporó, el famoso asesino repitió el procedimiento. Pero al conseguir nuevamente su erección, delicadamente dejó de succionar su miembro y de a poco comenzó a darlo vuelta. Al quedar ambos desnudos cuerpos recostados boca abajo con el rey de los ladrones encima de su inmóvil presa, los ojos de esta se abrieron asustados._

-Qué me vas a hacer?

_Su victimario, ya a sus espaldas, le susurró al oído algo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo._

-...El amor...

_Comenzó a besarle lentamente su hombro pero en respuesta, su presa se acurruco intentando evitarle de mostrando el fastidio que dicho acto le causaba. En cuanto sintió el miembro de su victimario frotando sus nalgas, comenzó a intentar liberarse desesperado. El famoso ladrón le susurró:_

-...Tranquilo...no va a dolerte...esta vez...prometo no lastimarte...tu madre juró que nunca te haría daño...y no pienso hacerlo ahora...

_Dirigió su propio miembro en dirección a la entrada de su sueño más anhelado, pero en cuanto Atemu apenas sintió el tacto, usó su brazo para tumbar a su victimario de un modo violento a pesar de estar encadenado._

_Furioso, su secuestrador rápidamente ajustó sus cadenas de modo que no pudiera moverse e incluso le cortaba la circulación. El ex-faraón lo miró preocupado._

-Está bien! Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, pero déjame ir con mi familia de nuevo! Te prometo que no intentaré recuperar el trono como Faraón, inclusive me mudaré a otro país y te dejaré en paz, pero si es verdad que me amas como dices, déjame ser feliz junto a mi familia. Hazme lo que quieras Bakura, ya bastante daño le haz hecho a mi familia, por favor, te lo suplico, déjame volver con mi hija y mi esposa. _–el ex faraón ya no se mostraba enfadado, le suplicaba como si le suplicara perdón-_

-Calla! Todo el tiempo estuviste actuando!-_le respondió su secuestrador fuera de sí-_

-Bakura, no puedo ser un hipócrita, lo sabes... Solo me siento atraído hacia las mujeres, especialmente a mi esposa. Pero haré lo que me pidas si...

-Cállate! Cállate! _-le gritó interrumpiéndolo, no quería siquiera escucharlo-_

_Le ató la boca sin dejarlo hablar, rápidamente, se subió en su espalda, comenzó a frotar su propio miembro bruscamente en sus nalgas al tiempo que frotaba el miembro del ex faraón. Este, balbuceaba nervioso sin poder moverse. _

_Bakura optó por primero escupirle su entrada para que la saliva funcionase como un especie de lubricante, una vez bien preparado con sus dedos utilizando su saliva, se volvió a subir en sus espaldas y volvió a tocar la entrada de su anhelado sueño. Besó su hombro con pasión, aspiró hondo calmándose para semejante acto y suavemente comenzó a hacer presión en su entrada. El retazo de tela atado fuertemente en la boca de su presa ahogaba sus gritos que descargaban todo su terror al sentir que su victimario consiguiese por fin entrar lentamente en su ser. El ex faraón cerró los ojos en horror y profundo asco, haciendo vibrar las cadenas por intentar escapar, en vano. Tanto asco sintió que se notó que vomitó quien sabe que. _

_Su victimario cuidadosamente comenzó a introducirse más profundo y moviendo sus caderas bien despacio para conseguir una mejor dilatación. Si bien el ex-faraón no sentía dolor físico por el acto pero no se comparaba con el terrible daño emocional que sufría a causa de esto. Poco a poco, el rey de los ladrones logró introducirse hasta la mitad tocando "el fondo" de sus sueños ya que las pequeñas nalgas de su víctima no tenían tanto espacio para tal cosa. Pronto empezó a moverse suavemente dentro y fuera de él._

_El ex-faraón se sintió morir de recibir tal humillación y una lágrimas salieron de sus ojos en el momento que el famoso ladrón llegó gritando de profundo regocijo a su cúlmine, abrazandose a su presa con firmeza. Después de que el famoso asesino se recuperara de su más anhelado sueño, besó el hombro de su rehén y recostó su cabeza allí susurrando con voz tierna._

-...te amo...

_De ese modo, se durmió encima de sus espaldas con la mitad de su miembro aún dentro del. Su presa por su parte, quitó la mano de su victimario de su propio miembro y se sentía morir. Intentó otra vez liberarse pero no pudo. Los grilletes estaban bien incrustados en la pared y en el suelo. Estuvo toda la noche intentándolo. Tratando de moverse lentamente para que su secuestrador no se despertara. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Ya al amanecer, este despertó, abrió sus ojos lentamente y sintió el movimiento de su presa que había conseguido liberar una de sus manos. Se levantó de una forma ruda y tomó la lanza._

-Quieto! No puedes escapar Atemu!

-No fue suficiente con lo de anoche? Ya déjame ir...

A pesar de mostrar represalía, sintió como con ambas manos le ató su grillete izquierdo nuevamente de una forma ruda y dolorosa.

-Nunca! Correrás a los brazos de Teana, tu eres mío! ...desde anoche.

_Su presa suspiró y preguntó:_

-No me vas a liberar?, y si te prometiera que puedo estar con Teana y contigo a la vez?

-Tampoco! Quiero que seas solo mío! Anoche descubrí que eres mas bello que hasta tu madre, y mucho más tierno. Hacía tanto que alguien no me abrazaba, sentí tu calor, sentí tus gemidos cuando te di placer, no quiero compartir por lo que luché por años. Además, ambos podríamos reinar como Faraones, serías mi pareja.

-Estás loco...

-Por qué?

-Me das lástima...tanto te burlaste de Seth porque me confesó su amor y al final terminaste peor que él. Siempre me amaste pero no te atrevías a decírmelo y no solo por tu orgullo y vergüenza, porque tu odio hacia mi familia te cegó. Me das lástima Bakura, te mientes así mismo intentando creer que lo de anoche tuvo sentido para mí, pero siendo sincero, lo único que busque fue volver con mi familia. Lo único que hiciste fue obligarme, como obligaste a todas las mujeres que ultrajaste. Y lo peor es que en ninguna me encontraste, tuviste que llegar a este extremo, para lograr tu propósito. Si realmente te interesara reinar como Faraón y gozar de mi oro, ya estarías en el palacio con tus amigos derrochando, pero te quedaste aquí conmigo y siéndome hospitalario. Eso demuestra que me amas..._-el tono del ex-faraón cambió a repulsión y odio-_ ...pero sabes qué? Te repudio, por todo el daño que me hiciste a mí y a mi familia. Deseo que alguien te de el castigo que mereces por todo el daño que haz hecho, escucha bien lo que te digo, ni aunque te arrepintieras del daño que haz hecho, no vas a escaparte de tu destino. Serás castigado por todo el daño que haz causado y que seguramente seguirás causando. Estoy seguro que alguien te hará pagar el daño que haz hecho. Por Ra... _-dio mucha enfásis en esta frase-_ ...te juro que tu destino, ya está sellado.

_Las palabras del ex-faraón hirieron a Bakura quien se acercó a este con lanza en mano, pero cuando lo iba a matar de la misma forma que había matado a sus padres, lo miró a los ojos quedando hipnotizado y dudó. Se quedó distante, mirándolo fijamente. Atemu era la única persona que él amaba._

-Hazlo ya...déjame morir en paz si de verdad me amas...

_Su victimario lo observó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, por primera vez salieron lágrimas de sus ojos, el ex faraón quedó en shock, no se esperaba tal actitud de su parte. El rey de los ladrones se dio cuenta del dolor de Atemu, la humillación y la desesperación al punto de estar deseando morir. Soltó la lanza, se recostó en la cama, se subió encima, lo abrazó, le besó el hombro mientras le mimaba su cabeza como queriéndole de algún modo compensarle su dolor._

-No de nuevo...-_el ex faraón se escuchaba lagrimoso-_

_Su presa se quebró por fin, empezó a descargar todo el dolor que llevaba en su alma llorando en voz alta. El rey de los ladrones, acarició su cabello y por primera vez, salieron lágrimas de compasión de sus ojos, los cerró y le susurró con voz quebrada:_

-...Perdóname Atemu, te amo, aunque no sepa como demostrarlo...

_Lo besó en la boca suavemente y se levantó bruscamente escuchando el fuerte llanto de su víctima._

-...Lo siento, perdóname, te amo, pero no puedo verte sufrir así...

_Alzó nuevamente la lanza en posición de ataque señalando a su presa. Dudó un poco, pero al ver las lágrimas de Atemu llorando desconsoladamente, estreñó sus párpados en desesperación gritándole:_

-Te amo, Atemu!

_Diciendo esto, rápidamente clavó la punta afilada de metal de su lanza entrando como una cuarto de la misma en la entrada del ex-faraón provocándole instantáneamente la muerte. _

_Al abrir los ojos por el silencio de que el llanto de Atemu solo seguía en sus oídos, vio el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amor (sobretodo en sus nalgas), se acercó al cadáver, lamió la sangre de sus nalgas y comenzó a reír cínicamente. En demencia total, tomó un cuchillo y se hirió a sí mismo también dejando una cicatriz en su propio miembro para siempre con la inicial de Atemu. Se vendó su propio miembro para no morirse desangrado. Después se volvió a acercar al cadáver de su amor y le volvió a besar en sus labios quedándose abrazado a él durmiéndose por unas horas. Luego despertó al atardecer, las moscas ya estaban rondando en el cuerpo. Lo miró por última vez y al escuchar venir a unos cuántos de sus amigos acercándose al lugar no muy lejos de allí, enseguida arrancó todos sus vendajes de su cuerpo haciendo que la sangre volviese a brotar. Salió enseguida con todas las pertenecías de oro puestas en su cuerpo, sus ropas llenas de sangre y saludó con su sonrisa cínica._

-Saluden al nuevo Faraón.

_Dijo fingiendo gozo en su expresión, pero dentro de sí, ese fue el peor día de su vida, mientras sus amigos lo llevaban a cuestas a las risas completamente ebrios. La muerte de Atemu fue algo que afectó más a Bakura logrando que la ultima chispa de bondad se apáguese en su corazón. Ahora lo único que tenia dentro de sí era oscuridad..._

"FIN"

.-.-.-.-.

NA: Voy a explicar algo, Bakura siempre estuvo enamorado de Atemu, pero no quería demostrarlo, se reprimía a sí mismo porque quería dar la imagen de "macho" y la razón por la que lo asesina ya no es por ese "odio", al contrario, al darse cuenta el daño que le había hecho, decidió matarlo porque no soportó verlo sufrir. Interesante, eh?

Otro detalle, cuando el ex-faraón se pone nervioso, es que porque conoce a Bakura y en este Fic, él es una persona muy impredecible.

Aguante Bakura y Feliz Cumpleaños Katruina :D

Dejen Reviews!


End file.
